END!
by psychoarea
Summary: Langit senja telah menghilang, semuanya berakhir dalam kegelapan ini. WARNING! Bad summary and very bad story!


**Warning** : OOC, _typo(s)_, gaje, gak jelas dan lain-lain XDD

**A/N** : _Hai, minna~ i'm here for ngerusuh (?) entahlah ff ini bergenre apa dan gak tau seperti apa (_ _) BL atau Friendship atau gak semuanya x_x but i hope all enjoy read minna! =DDD_

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Dalam senja angin bertiup kencang, aku seorang diri disini menatap langit keemasan yang tak akan bertahan lama. Disini sendiri mengukir masa lalu yang tak dapat tertutup rapat, menjanjikan seribu keindahan yang tak mungkin tercapai. Sementara itu, kau disana mungkin tengah menatapku iba. Seolah ingin mengulurkan tanganmu lembut tetapi kau tak dapat melakukannya. Sebaliknya, disini aku menanti sebuah uluran tanganmu walaupun aku tau ku tak mungkin meraihnya.

**_Sekarang langit senja akan menghilang..._**

Senja berganti malam dan malam telah hilang berganti pagi. Disini aku tengah terbaring seorang diri, menanti sinar matahari pagi menyapaku. Aku terbangun seketika saat sinar itu mulai memasuki celah demi celah ruang kamarku. Sejenak aku berjalan pelan meraih tirai jendela yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari itu. Ku buka perlahan, ku sambut kicauan burung yang indah di pagi ini walaupun dengan hati yang kosong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**_Kini pagi menyambut, cepat, begitu cepat berlalu bukan?_**

Aku menatap kosong pemandangan di luar sana, sungguh aku tak dapat mengisi kekosongan ini. Kemudian aku berbalik sejenak, menginggalkan pemandangan itu dan kembali menyapa kehidupanku yang entah terlukiskan seperti apa. Aku kembali kepada realita, aku terbangun setelah aku mengalami mimpi indah yang bertolak belakang dengan realita ini. Aku memahaminya, bahwa semua akan menghilang dan meninggalkan kekosongan yang hampa dalam hidup ini.

**_Dan tidak bisakah sekali lagi aku bermimpi indah?_**

Aku ingin kembali, aku hanya ingin memutar waktu sesaat sebelum kurasakan realita ini. Kembali bermimpi indah disana, disebuah tempat yang tenang dimana aku hanya mendengar gemercik air yang menjadi pendampingku. Tak apa jika ku tak terbangun saat itu, tak apa jika nyawaku hilang disana, asalkan aku dapat mengisi kekosongan ini. Mengapa aku tak bisa seperti dirimu? Mengapa kau hanya pergi seorang diri? Seharusnya itu aku, seharusnya kau tak perlu mengulurkan tanganmu saat itu.

**Hei! Lihatlah! Ini menyakitkan bukan?**

**Sungguh menyakitkan bukan?**

**Seharusnya aku yang berada disana!**

**Seharusnya itu aku, bukan dirimu!**

**Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan dirimu!**

**Lalu kenapa? **

**Mengapa kau menolongku saat itu?**

**Mengapa kau biarkan aku disini?**

**Kita bisa pergi bersama bukan?**

**Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk menghadapi realita ini lagi?**

**Apa kau tak tau aku ingin mengakhirinya?**

**Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya?**

**Aku ingin mati! **

**Ya, hanya itu!**

**Tetapi disini aku masih bernafas, kau lihat kan?**

**Ini semua salahmu!**

**Salahmu karena telah menyelamatkanku,**

**Dan salahku karena telah membiarkanmu menyelamatkanku.**

**_Mengapa tak bisa? Begitu hinakah diriku?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Akashi-kun." _

**_Suara itu kembali terngiang..._**

_"Akashi-kun~"_

**_Semakin jelas, suara itu terus memanggil..._**

_"Akashi-kun~!"_

**_Dan aku tersadar, itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi~_**

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, ya sebuah halusinasi lama yang datang menghampiri. Kini dengan cepat kubuang halusinasi itu dan kembali berfikir logis untuk mengarungi realita ini. Mungkin aku terus memikirkannya, sosok yang telah hilang itu. Ini menyedihkan, menyakitkan, dan membuatku ingin mengiris nadiku seketika. Aku ingin mencobanya kembali, mencoba jalan lama yang ternodai kesalahan.

Aku disini sendirian menatap ruang kelas yang begitu sunyi tak tersentuh. Saat kutatap jam tanganku sesaat, aku mendapati hari telah semakin larut disini. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat ini, aku tak ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Disini, aku hanya ingin sendirian bersama sunyi. Aku hanya ingin tenggelam ditelan gelap di tempat ini. Sendiri, ya hanya sendiri disini.

**_Lihatlah! Aku kembali pada cerita lama~_**

Tanpa beranjak dari tempatku aku mencoba meraih sebuah benda merah yang tak jauh dariku. Aku menatapnya sesaat, menelitinya dan memastikan bahwa benda itu cukup baik untuk digunakan. Setelahnya aku mencoba benda tersebuat pada dasiku yang masih tertata rapih bersamaan dengan kemeja sekolahku. Kemudian aku menyakininya bahwa benda itu kini bisa dengan baik kugunakan. Untuk apa? Mungkin kalian bertanya demikian bukan? Entahlah kalian fikirkan saja sendiri apa yang ingin ku lakukan dengan benda merah ini.

**5 detik**

**.**

**10 detik**

**.**

**15 detik**

**.**

**20 detik**

**.**

**25 detik**

**.**

**30 detik**

Dalam waktu sesingkat itu aku memastikan bahwa ruangan ini telah benar-benar kosong. Dan sekarang kau yakin dapat menggunakan benda ini dengan sempurna serta tanpa kesalahan seperti saat itu. Lihatlah! Sekarang aku dapat melakukannya!

**_-Sreetttt-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini indah!" Aku bergumam pelan saat menatap cairan merah yang mulai menetes dari benda merah tersebut.

**_-Sreettt-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Khu-khu-khu, aku belum cukup puas dengan ini." Seringaianku kembali nampak saat cairan merah itu semakin menghiasi benda merah tersebut.

**_-Sreettt-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Lihatlah, sekarang tak ada yang menghalangiku." Dan kemudian aku menghentikan kegiatan itu sesaat setelah kurasakan nafasku memberat dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Ah, bukan! Ini bukan sesaat. Semua ini—

**_-Bruakkk-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan nyatanya— semua ini telah berakhir. Semua penderitaan ini telah usai detik ini juga. Selamat tinggal, aku tak akan menyentuh dunia ini lagi. Disini terlalu buruk, teralu banyak penderitaan bagiku. Entahlah aku tak tau apakah disana lebih indah atau tidak, tetapi dengan begini aku merasa senang, aku puas. Dan maaf jika selama ini aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Hah? Tapi kufikir ini bodoh, terlalu bdoh jika aku meminta maaf seperti itu. Hahahah ini bodoh, ya terlalu bodoh jika orang sepertiku meminta maaf saat sedang melakukan sebuah kesalahan terakhirnya. Sudahlah aku tak akan minta maaf dan biarkan saja kalian membenciku.

**Selamat tinggal, selamat membenciku~**

**Aku tak akan kembali pada dunia ini,**

**Aku tak ingin membuka mataku kembali!**

**Ya, tak akan!**

**Aku telah menutupnya hari ini,**

**Menutup mataku selamanya...~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Tetsuya kita dapat berjumpa lagi bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terhenti! Dan berakhir!**

**Nafasku terhenti,**

**Denyut nadi ini tak terdengar lagi,**

**Aku merasakan sunyi disini,**

**Bahkan saat pengelihatanku hilang,**

**Gelap yang begitu pekat semakin mengikat,**

**Dan kali ini aku yakin semua ini telah seutuhnya berakhir...~**

* * *

** END!**


End file.
